Shade
Shade is the National President of the Reapers though he has held the position for less than a year (RL). He is the youngest National President of the Reapers. He used to be a club enforcer and still keeps a gun with him at night even though he has security and understands why. No question, Shade has wanderlust. He has no desire to settle in one place and loves having a more nomadic lifestyle traveling to the different Reapers chapters. The open road and something new around the corner interest him. He's also not interested in having kids. He gets called away to deal with an issue (SL), connecting this book to events in the larger Reapers world. Shade senses issues after the Devil's Jacks truce vote and talks to Deke about it. Someone tried to shoot him in Boise (DG). Shade and Burke have met in the past. Shade radiates big and bad, power and danger. Shade meets Mandy at a barbeque hosted by Rebel's club and wants her right away. His time in Cranston, making sure things are good with the Club allows him time with Mandy, including after he is willing to take Mandy any way he can get her (thinking she was ok with sex in exchange for a deal on a bike for Rebel). It's clear Shade is in charge: of himself, of his bike, of the Reapers, and with sex. Shade has a temper, and no need to rein it in. When he thinks Mandy is teasing him, he is in a towering rage and that rage only gets worse when he realizes Mandy was totally in the dark about what had happened. It morphs into a coldness that is scarier than the obvious anger. Shade is savvy and wily. It definitely comes in handy with Mandy but also with the situations that arise. He knows how to read people and use that information to make decisions and assess risk. This serves him well. Some part of that ability comes from his time in the Marines. He is also very protective of Mandy and her family. Though the protectiveness does stem from his feelings for her, there is also a secondary reason he chooses the path he does: drug dealers in his territory not controlled by the Reapers are a no-go. He's not good guy, and yet he is. In the end, he offers Mandy freedom in the form of money and the road. And then 20 years later, offers her a ring. As if she didn't already have all of him. And marries her in a surprise wedding, showing off more of his romantic cred. 'Vital Statistics' Full Name: any stories about the name Other Names: Age/Birthday: '''In his early 30s, birthday in December (SL, BE) '''Description: Big with spiky blond hair, sandy hair streaked gold from the sun in a ponytail, craggy face, beautiful, think David Beckham in the looks department Identifying Marks: '''nasty scar across his face, tattoo from his days as a Marine '''Relationships ' ' 'Professional Life' Marine Places Lived Boise, ID Moscow, ID Vehicle/s bike has a pinup girl on the gas tank MC Information Club Name: Reapers MC - National Charter Role at Club: National President (for less than a year, RL) Born into MC?: ''' '''Story behind road name: Books Reaper's Legacy Devil's Game Reaper's Stand Silver Bastard Reaper's Fire Shade's Lady Notable Quotes “That was cute with the bat, but show me what you can do with a tire iron, baby.”''' ''' Category:Character